


Нулевой вариант

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [10]
Category: Original Work, Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Family Secrets, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о непредсказуемом прошлом Санзо и Катрионы. В одном из возможных миров они могли уже встречаться – и этот мир читателям известен. Это мир, в котором родился Чжан Гэнь Ю, это его страна…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нулевой вариант

_Я рождался сто раз и сто раз умирал,_

_Я заглядывал в карты — у дьявола нет_

_Козырей… Они входят в наш дом но что_

_Они сделают нам? Мы с тобою бессмертны —_

_не так ли, матерь богов?_

**_Из репертуара группы «Наутилус Помпилиус» –_ **

**_«Матерь богов»_ **

 

#### Глава первая

Окраинный монастырь на границе Срединной империи вроде бы не сильно затрагивали события, что творилось в столице. Большинство адептов считали: всё правильно, учение побеждает, а нам что – жить как жили… Лишь немногие считали, что и в их захолустье вполне может что-то произойти, время ведь неспокойное…

Генджо Санзо полагал – если и будет что интересное, так не здесь. Молодой, недавно поставленный в сан, любимец учителя и человек, на которого косились все остальные, он ощущал, что здесь ему тесно. И если пока оставался здесь – то только из уважения к учителю. Который, однако, вполне понимал его чувства.

– Корью… – заговорил Комьё Санзо. – То есть Генджо. Если тебе здесь тесно – быть может, тебе пришла пора начать свой путь? Только осторожно.

– Я думал об этом. Но я ещё сам не знаю, каким должен быть мой путь.

– Каждый отправляется в дорогу, чтобы найти прежде всего самого себя. Может, ты по-прежнему думаешь, что не годишься в монахи. Но не это главное. А то, что ты мой ученик. Моя надежда и моё дитя.

И эти слова с одной стороны словно удерживали на месте – рядом с тем, кому Санзо был настолько дорог, а с другой стороны – звали в путь… Но однажды молодой адепт всё-таки решил поддаться этому зову, зная, что учитель одобрит его выбор.

Они попрощались на рассвете, без лишних свидетелей. И старались слишком сильно не расчувствоваться. Хотя, трудно сдержать эмоции, не зная, довёдется ли встретиться снова… Санзо от души надеялся, что да. Не пойдут же сюда с дрекольем противники ордена! О таком не хотелось даже и думать. Комьё Санзо был святым человеком, и это признавали даже совершенно сторонние люди.

– Помни обо мне и иди вперёд, – так сказал учитель на прощание.

И Санзо отправился навстречу приключениям.

Шагалось ему легко, жизнь казалась прекрасной… И стала ещё прекраснее, когда странника догнала молодая женщина. Именно догнала: она бежала, причем быстро.

Она по виду была воином, и нездешним…

– У вас что-то случилось? – спросил Санзо. Не как монах, но как молодой мужчина, пораженный её красотой.

– Пока ещё нет. Но скоро может.

– Что же именно? – Санзо не мог отвести от неё взгляда.

– Боюсь, что война. За умы и сердца. Эх ты, такой молодой, а уже…

– Уже – что?

– Отказался от мирской жизни, как я погляжу…

– Ну… – Санзо неожиданно для себя подмигнул. – А ты в курсе, что адептам ордена можно иметь детей?

Судя по выражению лица женщины, она была не в курсе.

– Да, да. Хотя Сила таким детям передается крайне редко. Но не в Силе же дело!

– Только не говори, что у тебя уже дети есть!

– Не буду. Их и нет.

Они только сейчас заметили, что идут по дороге рядом.

– А девушки у тебя были? – подначила красавица. В её серых глазах мелькали золотые искорки.

– Место пока свободно.

– О. Не каждый день встретишь такую прелесть, и ничью. Ты их рясой отпугиваешь?

– Ну, ты вон не испугалась. А так – я сегодня только из-за монастырских стен.

– Вот оно что! Ну, тогда неплохо для первого раза. Хотя я вообще мало чего пугаюсь. Тем более красавца в рясе.

Санзо рассмеялся, чувствуя, что краснеет:

– Давай хоть познакомимся уже! Ты вообще кто?

– Катриона. Я посланец соседней державы.

– Посланец? – протянул Санзо. Впрочем, сомневаться не приходилось, эта особа явно может пронять своими речами не только случайно встреченного монаха…

– Ну а ты? Что ты монах – я вижу, а зовут как?

– Генджо Санзо. Для кого-то, быть может, Корью.

– Запомню, – кивнула Катриона. – И куда путь держишь?

– В столицу. Посмотреть, как оно там.

– Какое совпадение – я иду туда же!

– Предлагаешь пойти вместе? – напористость этой особы, наверное, должна была удивить, но Санзо она почему-то веселила.

– Если ты не против…

– А почему бы и нет, если нам по пути?

 

#### Глава вторая

Вот так и началось их совместное путешествие. О себе оба рассказывали мало, а вот разглядывали друг друга пристально. И оба увиденным оставались вполне довольны. Катриона, сначала выразившая сожаление при виде монашеской рясы, теперь считала, что эта самая ряса Санзо только украшает. А он откровенно любовался её лёгким доспехом, выглядевшим наряднее и соблазнительнее любого бального наряда. Она это замечала, но не смущалась, даже подкалывала иногда.

– У тебя дополнительное оружие, – Санзо вроде смеялся, а сам думал: скольких она уже успела обольстить? Она явно не новичок в этом деле, и не то чтобы Санзо тянуло быть сто первым по списку… Хотя… Лучше уж так, чем никогда и ни с кем. Вернее, чем никогда с ней.

Догадывалась ли Катриона об этих его мыслях? Судя по взгляду – вполне. Но кроме этого самого взгляда, ничем себя не выдавала.

– Да, меня много чему обучали.

– А на мне ты, значит, мастерство оттачиваешь?

– А зачем оттачивать врождённый талант?

Санзо рассмеялся. Самоуверенности Катрионе было не занимать.

Она тоже улыбнулась:

– Я не собираюсь с тобой играть. Это было бы слишком жестоко – ведь я первая женщина, которую ты видишь так близко…

Это она сказала неожиданно серьёзно, и Санзо даже растерялся на мгновение. Спросил:

– А что же ты будешь делать?

– Дойду с тобой до столицы, а там посмотрим, – она поглядела на него так, будто хотела облизнуться, но стеснялась.

И Санзо подумал: интересно, для него это игра на стойкость или как раз наоборот?

Очень хотелось испробовать всё, кто бы запретил. Но ведь не так же, с первой встречной… Пусть даже с такой…

Пожалуй, в самом деле стоило отложить подобные мысли на потом, хотя бы до столицы.

* * *

Первые несколько дней пути выдались спокойными и проходили в приятных, слегка рискованных беседах. А вот потом…

Дело было под вечер, лес был тёмный и подозрительный, но, конечно, Санзо и Катриона решили пойти напрямик. Так ближе, к тому же, особо им бояться было нечего.

Сначала казалось, что так и есть. А потом со всех сторон их обступили какие-то тёмные тени. И вряд ли причиной этому были ветки и кусты: кажется, в этот миг в Санзо проснулось всё то, чему его так долго обучали в монастыре.

Мгновенная реакция, пистолет в руке, священные слова на устах… Одно странное существо он убил наповал, остальные рассеялись, сражённые Силой.

– Ну ты даёшь! – выдохнула Катриона с восхищением и некоторой долей обиды. – Даже мне ничего не оставил!

– Твое оружие тут не помогло бы. Это же не люди, а нечисть…

– Обижаешь, я тоже всякое встречала!

– Я догадываюсь. Они тебя и не заметили…

– Они только на таких, как ты, реагируют?

– Да нет, это ты гениально маскируешься. Даже сама того не замечая.

– В самом деле? – Катриона подозрительно посмотрела на Санзо: то ли польстить хочет, то ли действительно…

– Я врать не обучен. Так и есть.

– Приятно слышать. Что ж, не зря, значит, с самого детства готовили. Как и тебя…

– А тебя тоже… с детства? – спросил Санзо, прибавляя шагу.

– Конечно. Нас целый клан…

– Представляю… И все такие же умелые, как ты?

– Может, есть и получше, кто знает… – хмыкнула Катриона.

Санзо улыбнулся:

– Страшно было бы встретиться с твоими наставниками.

– Ну почему же страшно – они тоже умеют ценить таланты…

– О, теперь ты мне льстишь.

– Говорю правду, вот и всё.

Дальнейший путь через лес прошел спокойно – если там и была ещё нечисть, то предпочла не связываться с воинственными путниками.

 

#### Глава третья

Путешествие их продолжалось, более или менее спокойно. На них косились, но не лезли. Только на первом же постоялом дворе спросили, класть ли их в одной комнате.

Санзо слукавил бы, если б сказал, что не хочет этого. Да и она… И всё-таки что-то остановило. Не время, сказал он себе, и на заданный вопрос ответил отрицательно.

Они разошлись по комнатам, повздыхали немножко друг о друге и провалились в сон.

За сновидения в эту ночь Санзо, наверное, даже учитель бы по головке не погладил. Правда, проснувшись, Санзо мало что помнил – только щёки горели.

Таким он и вышел к Катрионе – прячущим смущение за дежурным каменным выражением лица. Спутница оценила, умиленно вздохнула:

– Правильно, добродетель беречь надо…

И Санзо опять-таки впервые задался вопросом – а зачем? Но и его предпочел не озвучивать.

Тем более – показалось почему-то: это она и о себе тоже… Кто знает, о чём она сама думала, и что ей снилось в эту ночь.

Когда снова вышли в путь, Катриона вдруг спросила его:

– Что будешь делать, как доберёшься до столицы?

В её голосе Санзо вдруг послышалась грустная нотка.

– Не знаю, в орден пойду, представлюсь, место себе найду…

И ещё до того, как договорил, понял – Катриона думает о том, что в столице их пути разойдутся, и это её печалит…

– А ты… Ты будешь там, в резиденции правительства?

– Скорее всего… И что же, выходит, не увидимся больше?

– Ну почему же. Орден теперь и есть правительство. Даже если тебе поручено его свергнуть – мы будем в одном месте.

Она посмотрела на него странно:

– Почему ты думаешь, что мне поручили его свергнуть?

– Просто потому, что ты заграничный посланец.

– А даже если так – тебя это не отпугивает?

– Нет. Мне интересно. Сам когда ещё за границу попаду…

– Может, и быстрее, чем думаешь. Ты пробивной…

– Ну посмотрим. Но тебя я из виду не выпущу, и не мечтай.

– Не мечтаю. Вернее, мечтаю… но о другом, – ее голос чуть заметно дрогнул, и в такт этому сердце Санзо ёкнуло.

– О. Не только ты…

Они обменялись долгим взглядом, в котором было обещание вечности и целых миров…

– Думаешь… сбудется?

– Уверен. Рано или поздно, так или иначе. Как бы ни разделяла нас политика и что угодно ещё, – он не помнил, какие слова в своей жизни произносил более уверенным тоном, чем это.

– Но ведь сейчас… нас ничто не разделяет.

– Сейчас да. При дворе может случиться всякое. Но это неважно…

– Совершенно неважно, – отозвалась Катриона, и вдруг оказалась так близко, что теперь их не разделяло действительно ничто. Даже воздух.

Глаза заглянули в глаза, а в следующий миг к губам жарко прильнули губы… Санзо на мгновение оцепенел от неожиданности, но только на мгновение. Трудно оставаться безучастным, когда тебя целуют впервые в жизни.

Губы его полуоткрылись, и он вполне заметно ответил. Обоим было неважно, что их могли увидеть… Всё словно исчезло, и остались только они двое и их первый поцелуй… Первый для обоих.

Да, несмотря на свои двадцать восемь, Катриона ещё никого не подпускала к себе так близко. Могла завлекать на расстоянии, но против дальнейшего протестовало все её существо. Но сейчас… Сейчас всё было абсолютно наоборот.

Да, она была тайным агентом, но этот мальчик не имел никакого отношения к её работе. И не хотелось ни играть с ним, ни дразнить. Надо бы от него подальше – а не выйдет уже… Ни потом, ни тем более сейчас, когда он её целует так жарко – и не скажешь, что впервые…

Он-то тем более не думал, что она неопытна, у него был совершенно пьяный взгляд человека, впервые ступившего в страну любви… И напади сейчас самая слабенькая нечисть – не сумел бы отбиться, всё словно испарилось из памяти. И руки только затем, чтобы обнимать…

– Что скажешь теперь? – прошептала Катриона у самых его губ.

– Только одно. Зачем мы ждали…

– Я чувствую так же… Я ждала тебя всю жизнь. Что же ты прятался за монастырскими стенами?

– Если бы я только знал, что ты ждешь меня…

– Ладно, может, всё и правильно, ты только вошел в возраст… А то пару лет назад искать меня за границей…

– Я бы мог и справиться. И вообще мне восемнадцать.

– Я уже заметила, ты со многим можешь справиться. Вот даже со мной, – лукаво улыбнулась она.

– Нет, ну надо же… Мы так мало ещё знакомы…

– Иногда и одного взгляда хватает, слышал об этом?

– Так пишут в книгах… Ты веришь в это?

– Я верю в то, что в жизни всё бывает, даже невозможное.

– Ну что ж. Ты много повидала, и тебе есть с чем сравнивать…

– Тебя я вряд ли с кем-то сравню… – и она снова потянулась к его губам.

* * *

Оставшийся путь Санзо помнил как-то смутно. Всё словно тонуло в накативших чувствах.

И ведь это они ещё ничуть не зашли дальше первых поцелуев! Чего-то продолжали ждать – или боялись? Как будто, зайди они дальше – и мир, и то, ради чего они оба пустились в путь – всё утратит смысл. Они просто останутся друг с другом и забудут обо всём. Поэтому они шли рядом, изредка касаясь рук друг друга, и вместе смотрели вперед.

Наконец добрались до столицы. Оба понимали, что здесь придется разойтись, но момент этот по возможности оттягивали. Держались за руки, целовались едва ли не на ступенях храма… И пусть все кругом видят, это неважно, но ещё хотя бы секунду, ещё одну…

– Ну, ну, хватит… – прошептала наконец Катриона прямо в недвусмысленно запунцовевшие губы. – Увидят тебя там вот таким – что скажешь?

– Ничего. Как и подобает адепту. Улыбнусь – и пусть завидуют!

Он кивнул возлюбленной и скрылся за дверями.

 

#### Глава четвёртая

Завидовали ему или нет – уточнить не удалось. Зато явно оценили. Новому теократическому правительству были весьма нужны молодые, энергичные служители. И наверняка Санзо мог бы довольно быстро занять высокое положение… Но привлекало его совсем не это. А возможность путешествовать по стране, изучать её и людей… Похоже, это и было его призванием. Домоседом Санзо не мог быть, теперь он это понял.

И каждый день случались самые разные встречи, но, конечно, никто из женщин не мог сравниться с Катрионой. И никого Санзо не подпускал близко. И откуда-то знал, что и Катриона тоже ждет только его… Чем бы она ни была сейчас занята в столице.

Из самого Санзо проповедник был паршивый, поскольку сам он не слишком верил в высокие истины. Зато он хорошо умел наводить порядок и вправлять мозги отчаявшимся. Ну да, иногда не только словом, а что тут такого? Тем более, в храме это даже одобряли. Так что авторитет Санзо рос. Так же, как и известность. Но несмотря на это, а также на уйму дел, Санзо ни на минуту не забывал о Катрионе. Мечтал увидеться, но как тут улучить момент?

И вот наконец он вернулся в столицу. Интересно, его возлюбленная ещё не отбыла на родину? Узнать бы…

Но пока он думал, как это сделать, Катриона нашла его сама. Когда он, в весьма эмоциональной форме, общался с послами её державы. Кажется, он тогда впервые осекся на полуслове – когда понял, что она на это смотрит… А ей стало ужасно смешно. Она обворожительно улыбнулась:

– Господин посол, я похищу у вас Санзо-доно?

Судя по ответу, посол был не против. Судя по взгляду – обеими руками за.

И Катриона подцепила Санзо под локоть и увела в уголок.

– А ты, я смотрю, даром времени не теряешь… Всем жару задал! – заметила она.

– А как с ними ещё, сама понимаешь. Он говорит, что ваша часть ордена неминуче подомнёт нашу. Чего захотел!

– Совсем не изменился, – тихонько сказала Катриона. – Горяч, как прежде.

Санзо смолк от неожиданности, чувствуя, что сейчас он и вправду горячеет – от смущения бросило в краску. Кажется, только Катриона и могла заставить его вот так смущаться.

Она негромко, нежно рассмеялась:

– Ну идём со мной…

Взяла его за руку – и он пошёл за ней, покорно, как ребёнок.

Они вышли в сад, затерялись в зарослях. С каждым шагом Санзо чувствовал, что его сердце колотится всё быстрее. Их никто не увидит здесь… Кажется, в полной мере он осознал это, когда Катриона остановилась и обняла его. И он тоже обхватил её, прижал к себе – как мог властно и смело. И сам, не дожидаясь её поцелуя, прижался губами к губам. И поразился сам себе – таким жадным, почти голодным, вышел поцелуй.

– Смотри… Не разучился… – выдохнула Катриона прерывающимся шепотом.

– Хотя столько ждал тебя, радость! Не глядел ни на кого…

– И я, родной мой!

И снова – губами в губы, ещё жарче, ещё настойчивее. И в голове лишь одна мысль: теперь уже не отпущу… И руки, повинуясь этой мысли, прижимают всё крепче, всё ближе… Пробираются под одежду, ощущая нестерпимый жар… Так хочется сорвать все покровы, узнать тайну… И, судя по ответным прикосновениям, она объята желанием проделать то же самое с ним…

Какое-то время они попросту мешали друг другу. Потом женским чутьем Катриона уступила, предоставляя Санзо действовать. Он с готовностью перехватил инициативу, и вскоре одежда начала уступать его нетерпеливым рукам.

И, замирая, он глядел на открывавшуюся его взору красоту. А в глазах Катрионы он видел как будто лёгкое смущение – неужели он был первым, кто видел её вот так?

В это никак не верилось. Но, оставшись перед ним обнажённой, она опустила глаза и шепнула:

– Да. Ты мой первый и единственный…

От этих слов кружилась голова, и самое малое, что он мог сделать – это позволить Катрионе вот так же смотреть на него. И видел огонёк восхищения в её глазах.

Теперь уже она, справившись со смущением, быстро сделала так, что его священные одежды упали к ногам.

– Перешагни, я расстелю, – шепнула она, окидывая Санзо пылающим взором.

Он повиновался, чувствуя, что начинает трепетать новой жаркой дрожью.

Поверх его светлого облачения Катриона бросила свой чёрный плащ:

– Крови видно не будет…

И в этот миг Санзо поверил окончательно: для неё, как и для него, всё впервые. На мгновение даже растерялся – но так просто оказалось довериться собственным желаниям… и собственному телу, которое, казалось, само прекрасно знало, что делать.

Как вскоре выяснилось, этим знанием в полной мере обладали они оба. Им не хотелось спешить, любуясь друг другом и даря ласки, только нелегко это было… Чувства были слишком сильны, хотелось не сдерживать их, пусть даже растягивая удовольствие – а поддаться им… Так в конце концов и вышло – слишком долго они ждали. Санзо ещё пытался сдержаться, опасаясь причинить боль – но Катриона, казалось, и не ощутила её, только вздрогнула, впиваясь в его губы новым поцелуем. И этого было достаточно, чтобы Санзо окончательно перестал сдерживать себя.

И, казалось, их неистовая страсть на лоне природы всколыхнула всё вокруг – воздух, траву и самую землю… Им двоим казалось – от их огня загорелся весь мир, и ему никогда уже не стать прежним, по крайней мере, для них…

И когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, то тут же снова сплелись в объятии, ловя взгляды друг друга.

– Мне кажется… – выдохнул Санзо, – я теперь никогда не смогу отпустить тебя…

– Я тоже не смогу и не захочу, радость, я твоя, а ты мой…

Они замерли в объятиях друг друга, думая лишь об одном – как не хочется прерывать это блаженство…

Хотя, конечно, рано или поздно все равно придётся. Одна надежда – что этот первый раз будет не последним…

Они сбивчивым шепотом сговаривались, когда снова увидятся. Где – вопрос не стоял. Теперь это было их место…

– А если заметят, что твоя одежда смята, что скажешь – боролся с нечистью? – вдруг хихикнула Катриона.

– Можно и так сказать. Это никого не удивит. Тебе-то ничего не будет, любимая?

– Будет, только если я сама проболтаюсь.

– Тогда я спокоен, в твоей профессии болтунам не место.

– Это точно, – Катриона поцеловала его ещё раз.

И, видимо, она не проболталась – никто ни о чём так и не узнал.

…Вернее, не узнал до тех пор, пока, через полтора года, наполненных тайным, но безоблачным счастьем, последствия этого счастья не стали слишком явными.

 

#### Глава пятая

Катриона даже не успела ничего рассказать Санзо. Её здешнее начальство узнало раньше – на беду, в её стране было много тайных агентов-женщин.

– Как же ты так не убереглась-то? – ругала Катриону начальница. – Хочешь выпасть из обоймы? Разве ты не жаждешь, чтобы наша страна была сильнее Срединной?

Про себя Катриона думала, что жаждет только одного, но вслух этого говорить не стала. Как и оправдываться.

– Ты, кажется, приносила клятву. Которую теперь нарушила. Или идёшь к знахарю и прерываешь беременность – или с позором вылетаешь из наших рядов. Кстати, кто отец ребёнка?

Катриона закусила губу. После таких слов ей вдруг захотелось ответить не самым вежливым образом.

– Не скажешь? Понятно. Значит, видимо, покинешь нас. Но если ты переметнулась к сынам чужой державы – мы тебя найдём. и проследим, чтобы ты не выдала наших секретов.

– Не выдам. И сохраню свои.

– Ну иди своей дорогой. Не ожидала, что не ты подпустишь змею здешнему главе ордена.

– Полагаю, мне найдётся замена.

– Да, конечно. Что ж, ты неплохо на нас поработала. Быть может, что-то узнала и в объятиях этого своего… Счастья.

Но как только за Катрионой закрылась дверь, начальница сказала доверенному помощнику:

– Да, я всегда говорила, что этот лесной клан – плохие нам помощники. Их не целовало небо, они слишком близки к силам, которые мы прокляли. Ещё неизвестно, что у неё родится.

– Но за этим можно проследить.

– Проследить? – начальница задумалась. – Пожалуй.

Они понимающе переглянулись.

– Вот если покушение сорвётся – значит, она и впрямь предала.

– Увидим.

Катриона, конечно, догадывалась, что за ней будут следить, но пока это её не слишком волновало. Скорее бы добраться до Санзо и сообщить ему новость. Оставалось только надеяться, что воспримет он её нормально.

А он уже что-то предчувствовал. Впился в неё глазами, ища перемены:

– Ты очень красивая, радость.

– Правда? – Катриона смутилась, даже чуть покраснела, заставив Санзо смотреть на неё с ещё большим восхищением.

– Конечно… Если не секрет, что случилось?

– Корью… У нас будет ребёнок.

Кажется, она его всё же ошеломила, ну а как иначе?

– Милая…

– Ты рад?

– Конечно.

– Я тоже. Ведь меня теперь выгнали с работы.

Санзо сжал кулаки. Катриона, заметив это, добавила:

– Да, может, оно и к лучшему. Я ж серьёзно сказала, что рада. Больше не придется заниматься грязной работой.

– Это верно. Но… надо придумать, что делать теперь.

– Ну ты ведь возьмёшь меня к себе? – сейчас, в кои веки, Катриона казалась беспомощной девочкой.

– Конечно. Это нигде не запрещено.

Катриона прижалась к нему, и он погладил её по волосам:

– Всё будет хорошо.

Они пошли в сторону главного храма.

– Что? – Санзо перехватил напряжённый взгляд Катрионы. – Тебя что-то тревожит?

Она молчала, раздумывая. Сказать или нет о готовящемся покушении?

– Что-то ещё случилось? – Санзо сегодня как никогда чутко улавливал её настроение.

– Нет… То есть, да. Правда, не со мной, – Катриона вздохнула.

– Да в чём дело?

– Наша агентура здесь намерена убить главу ордена Срединной. И если его таки не убьют – то убьют меня как предательницу.

– Так плевать тогда на него! – хотя Санзо тут же понял, что погорячился. – Нет, так-то он хороший мужик, страну держит…

– Так что же нам делать? Оставить всё как есть было бы чересчур…

– Тебе, радость, вообще ничего делать не надо. Кроме как есть, спать, гулять и вообще жить в своё удовольствие. Ты теперь официальная подруга адепта. А адепт достаточно опытен и просветлён в силе, чтобы самому во всём разобраться.

– Ну, если так, – улыбнулась Катриона, – тогда доверюсь этому самому адепту.

– И правильно сделаешь.

 

#### Глава шестая

Санзо отвёл возлюбленную в странноприимный дом при храме и устроил её там наилучшим образом. А сам задумался, как лучше обезопасить Верховного. Знать бы наперёд, что именно решит предпринять бывшее начальство Катрионы… Лучше всего, пожалуй, надоумить Верховного, чтобы сам заглянул в своё будущее.

С этой целью Санзо, не откладывая, направился прямо к Верховному.

– Что у тебя? – немолодой властный адепт жестом подозвал его поближе. Он знал, что по пустякам Санзо беспокоить не станет, да и выражение лица у него было более чем серьёзное.

– Ваше преподобие, у меня дурное предчувствие. Загляните в своё будущее.

Уже этим он удивил Верховного, ибо прежде на плохие предчувствия обычно не жаловался.

Но вскоре Верховному, заглянувшему в будущее, стало не до удивления…

– Спасибо, Генджо. Ты достоин награды.

…Через три дня заговорщики были схвачены. Санзо сообщил об этом Катрионе, и почти мгновенно об этом пожалел: она явно взволновалась.

– Они поймут, что это я предала их… и наверняка попытаются меня убить!

– Счастье моё, да я буду круглосуточно тебя охранять! Я обскажу ситуацию Верховному, он поймёт, тем более я теперь у него в особом фаворе… И нет, не бойся, всех подробностей не открою.

– Ну смотри… Скажут ещё – с врагом спутался…

– Не скажут, не бойся.

…И в самом деле – не сказали. Зато Санзо показалось, что Верховный очень заинтересовался их с Катрионой будущим ребёнком. И, видимо, потому, что возлюбленная Санзо могла обладать Силой, отличной от той, что присуща адептам. Вот тут-то Санзо действительно посетило смутное нехорошее предчувствие… Но про себя решил: как бы то ни было, своего ребёнка он никому отдавать не собирается. Катрионе он об этом ничего не сказал, ещё не хватало. Её сейчас вообще ничего не должно волновать… и ребёнка тоже. А он, Санзо, поближе к родам найдет место, куда переправить свою семью.

Где-то в глубине сознания спасительно маячила мысль об учителе. Это успокаивало… Хотя время шло быстрее, чем хотелось бы.

Но Комьё Санзо недаром называли самым странным праведником современности. Он не только первым стал практиковать объединение обеих сил – древней и новой (правда, в отличие, скажем, от печально известного адепта Икумы, на весь мир об этом не кричал). Комьё, кажется, ещё и знал всё, что творится с его приёмным сыном. Ну, или догадывался… И ждал, зная, что им предстоит ещё встретиться. И даже позвал мысленно – почти незаметно, но ощутимо.

Санзо услышал – и встрепенулся. Всё-таки он сильно тосковал по учителю, и сейчас признался себе, что отправился бы к нему просто ради встречи. И уж тем более – ради того, чтобы Катриона и ребёнок были в безопасности.

Осталось утвердить поездку у Верховного. Но сначала сказать Катрионе, дабы не ставить её перед фактом. Катриона, конечно, удивилась – Санзо ей ничего о своих опасениях не рассказывал.

Он и сейчас не стал вдаваться в подробности. Упирал на хорошие условия, чистый воздух и понимающих людей. Катриона слегка опасалась пускаться в дорогу в своём положении, но в итоге согласилась. Не такой и далёкий путь. Тем более, Санзо клялся сделать всё, чтобы она даже не почувствовала усталости… Даже и транспорт раздобыл – орденскую крылатую колесницу.

– Ты как будто торопишься улететь, – шутливо заметила Катриона.

Если бы она знала, насколько была права…

* * *

Итак, путь, который пару лет назад они проделали на своих ногах, сейчас промелькнул под крылом одной сплошной линией. И, кажется, всего через несколько минут Санзо, помогающий Катрионе сойти на землю, увидел своего учителя.

Тот стоял и улыбался, его прищуренные глаза лучились добрейшей в мире мудростью. И Санзо подумал: Верховный и его присные, конечно, знают, где семья молодого адепта, но разве учитель не отстоит кого угодно?

Семья… Да, вот теперь он действительно был со своей семьёй. Все те люди, которых он любил, которые что-то для него значили. И, похоже, учитель, как всегда, понял его состояние.

– Не волнуйся ни о чём. Мы все вместе, и всё будет хорошо.

 

#### Глава седьмая

И действительно, до самых родов все было замечательно. Ничто не тревожило ни Санзо, ни его возлюбленную, до того самого дня, когда Катриона почувствовала, что ребёнок готов появиться на свет. Вот тут поволноваться пришлось всем.

Хотя с точки зрения медицины всё шло хорошо. Зато в любой момент здесь могли появиться орденские. Нервы Санзо были напряжены до предела, хотя он всеми силами старался этого не показать…

Его, конечно, выпроводили подальше. И на прощание Катриона светло улыбнулась – она-то чувствовала себя неплохо и довольно уверенно. И уже из-за этого стоило тщательно прятать все плохие предчувствия, выдавая их просто за волнение будущего отца.

…Через пятнадцать бессонных часов Санзо объявили: у него родился сын, и мать и малыш здоровы, но очень устали и спят.

Тут бы самому с облегчением свалиться и уснуть, но Санзо рвался взглянуть на ребёнка, чуть не на коленях клянясь, что даже не разбудит, только взглянет и всё.

Много он, конечно, не разглядел – светлый пух на голове, крошечное личико да глазки-щелочки – но все равно преисполнился радости и гордости.

– Ты был точно таким же, когда я нашёл тебя, – улыбнулся Комьё. – Идём, Корью, я же обещал научить тебя пить домашнее вино!

И Санзо пошёл, чувствуя, что уже пьян – от счастья.

…А как только он, хмельной, упал на постель рядом с утомлённой Катрионой и смежил веки, в странноприимный дом при монастыре нагрянули люди Верховного.

Санзо в самые первые драгоценные секунды не мог стряхнуть с себя свинцовую усталость, но, по счастью, Комьё не дремал. Закрыл собой всё семейство и объявил:

– В орден? Так здесь вам не орден, что ли? Воспитал его отца – воспитаю и его!

Тут уже и Санзо опомнился окончательно. И высказался весьма непочтительно:

– Пошли вон.

Напуганная Катриона села в постели:

– Что происходит? – и машинально прижала ребенка к груди.

– Хотим обеспечить вашему сыну карьеру в ордене, только и всего.

– А родителей спросить не забыли? – весь вид Катрионы говорил о том, что отдавать своего ребёнка она не намерена.

– Обычно да, спрашивают, – подтвердил Комьё. – Я его наставник. Я знаю всё о смешении сил.

Кажется, эти слова вызвали короткое замешательство, которым Комьё не замедлил воспользоваться. И просто отгородил семью своего ученика от непрошеных гостей стеной. Невидимой, но неодолимой. В чём посланцы ордена убедились почти мгновенно.

– Советую вам уйти, – серьёзно сказал Комьё. – Им нужен покой, а не волнения.

И в его словах чувствовалась такая сила, что посланцы ордена предпочли не спорить.

К чести Верховного, его сложившийся расклад устраивал. Глава Срединной вообще был сторонником того, что в орден надо приходить осознанно.

Так что Комье сознавал, что выиграл для Санзо и его семьи какое-то время. Но вот Катриону, пришедшую в себя после родов, это не слишком устраивало. Хотелось спокойствия не на мелкий отрезок времени – насовсем… Об этом она говорила довольно прямо, страдая от того, что её возлюбленный, отец её ребенка скоро должен был вернуться в столицу. Самой ей об этом пока нечего было и думать – даже без учёта того, что уж там-то орден тут же приберёт её сына к рукам.

Приходилось оставаться под защитой Комьё. И растить маленькую копию Санзо, по имени Гэнь Ю, что есть другое прочтение Генджо… Хотя бы имя оставалось с ней, как повторяла Катриона иногда с грустной улыбкой.

 

#### Глава восьмая

Санзо приезжал сюда когда только мог – и каждый раз переживал, что не такого бы хотел для своей семьи рая.

– Какого же? – спросил его однажды учитель.

– А чтобы ордена не было. И никто жить не мешал.

– Осторожнее в своих желаниях, мальчик мой. Сбудутся ещё как-нибудь… странным образом.

– Что, орден отправит на тот свет?

Комье нахмурился:

– На свете есть не только орден. Существуют и другие силы…

– А, ну да, сила Земли, которую орден отрицает.

– На словах. На деле боятся и пытаются подчинить. У твоего сына могут быть её искры.

– Поэтому они и хотят его забрать? – нахмурился Санзо. – Ну уж нет, я этого не допущу. Любой ценой!

– Не только поэтому, и с ценой, повторяю, осторожнее! Лучше ничего сам не делай – древние силы могут прогневаться.

Санзо кивал, обещал, но хмурился всё упрямее, заставляя учителя беспокоиться. Если бы успокоить Катриону… Ведь пока она волнуется – Санзо пойдёт на что угодно! И Комьё успокаивал Катриону, как мог, но, похоже, мысли об ордене не шли у неё из головы. Ей не нравилась эта вселенная в целом: из огня да в полымя! И она сама начала то и дело заговаривать о том, что неплохо было бы оказаться в другом мире, где нет всех этих волнений…

Разве мог Санзо устоять? Тем более если он ничего не знал о силе Земли – Катриона-то могла, наверно, её услышать. И она старалась, как могла.

Оба вовсю импровизировали, соединяя силы под покровом лесной чащи.

– И… что же это будет? – спросила Катриона.

– Я не знаю, – ответил Санзо почему-то шёпотом. – Но главное – успеть сбегать за Гэнь Ю и за учителем, если проход откроется!

И тут магический круг засветился и земля задрожала…

– Пора! – крикнул Санзо, но осекся, увидев внезапно исказившееся страхом лицо Катрионы.

– Меня затягивает! – вскрикнула она.

– Давай руку!

Но Санзо не удавалось её удержать.

– Вы исчезнете отсюда, как и хотели, – провозгласил чей-то голос. – Но только вы вдвоём.

И это было ужасно… И Санзо понимал – ничего не остановить и не изменить.

– Вы родились слишком рано, – гремел голос, – и не в том мире. Но подарили жизнь человеку, который важен для этого мира. Вы ещё встретитесь, обязательно, только всё для вас будет сложнее…

– Мы что же, расплачиваемся за ошибку силы? – возмутился Санзо.

– У силы не бывает ошибок… Это ваша ошибка – что вы не приняли эту жизнь, не помирились на том, что у вас есть. А ведь могли бы начать путь к испытаниям после спокойной старости вместе… Теперь всё будет иначе. Вы сами выбрали себе другую дорогу.

И пока звучал голос, Санзо и Катриона падали, падали в бесконечную бездну…

* * *

Комьё стоило только выйти утром из дому, чтобы всё понять.

– Осиротели мы с тобой, – сказал он малышу Гэнь Ю.

Тот в ответ расплакался, и Комьё оставалось только прижать его к груди, пытаясь успокоить, уверить, что малыш всё же не один и его не бросят…

Он, Комьё, ни за что не покинет этот мир, пока не поставит этого мальчика на ноги. Хотя, быть может, очень о многом рассказывать ему не станет. По крайней мере, до поры до времени. Тем более что ожидаемых искр в Гэнь Ю не обнаружится.

Комьё не станет неволить парня, когда тот надумает учиться в ордене. Успеет ещё разочароваться в системе! Сам же Комьё тихо уйдёт во сне, когда Гэнь Ю будет восемнадцать. Старому Санзо тоже предстоит перерождение… Уже не такое благополучное, но снова рядом с найдёнышем, который вновь получит имя Генджо Санзо.

_Январь-март 2012_


End file.
